Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki is the female lead character in Pairing Stories - Shido and Kurumi ''and is one of the characters in ''Pairing Stories. Kurumi is a spirit, nicknamed and is one of the main characters in the Date A Live series. In Date A Live, Kurumi is so far the first and only spirit that Shido has been unable to seal, due to her being the most aggressive of all the spirits, at which she has acted as the first spirit to be an antagonist in the series. Kurumi will also be featured in the fanfic, Date A Live: Inverse Overload, also written by Vince. Personality Kurumi is a person whose personality is hard to read. She possesses a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust, which is something that she shares with most of the other Spirits in their debut. She is a skilled actress, capable of putting on the facade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to, which is shown when she registered as a student at the Raizen High School, and speaks in a polite manner. However, under that mask lies a psychotic woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, regarding them as a food source to restore her own time, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. In addition, a good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to go back in time, kill the First Spirit, and prevent the spacequakes from ever happening and saving millions of lives in the process. This goal made call her a kind person, albeit sarcastically. In hindsight, Kurumi possesses some degree of innocence that her psychotic behavior has not entirely ruined; she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. She once slaughtered four humans not because she needed to replenish her time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance at redemption, as Shido was able to speak with one of her many timelines and nearly convinced her before the true Kurumi interrupted. However, despite the fact she doesn't kill without a reason and her redeeming qualities, Kurumi doesn't seem to think of herself as a good person and even seems to hate being called one. When Shido stated that he will not give up on her despite her being a murderer, she responded by using her city of devouring time on the students of Raizen High School. She even summoned a spacequake to kill them all in an attempt to make him give up on her. Also, when called her a kind person, her initial response was to attempt to shoot her. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds even more complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. It's also hinted that the experiences a clone has affects the main one since, after helping Shido locate Tohka (so that Kurumi could track the Second Spirit) and parting ways, Kurumi was shown talking to her clones and was happy because she had received a pat on the head from Shido. Some of her clones also hint of what her former personality was; the clone that Shido faced on the school rooftop nearly agreed to letting Shido save her, and the clone from Kurumi Star Festival (the very same clone Shido reasoned with on the school rooftop) was very cheerful and became slightly emotional when saddened. Shido's kindness towards Kurumi have proven to be beneficial to both her and everyone around her as they are no longer in constant danger; a major sign of her kindness was shown at the end of Volume 6, where she offered Shido help to rescue Tohka. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Shido—aside from her heavily hinted feelings towards him, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured him yet, even when doing so would allow her to accomplish her goals near-instantly. Kurumi appears to have a particular liking for cats, as shown by her brutally murdering a group of men who were shooting at one with pellet guns. In an Omake, it is shown that she can be quite embarrassed about this, as when she was caught by Shido and Tohka, she ended up going so far as to have one of her clones pretend to be the real her and "dispose" her so that she could get out of the situation without ruining her reputation. In Date A Live 'Background:' Some time prior to the beginning of the series, Kurumi bonded with a Sephira Crystal containing and became a spirit. It is unknown how long Kurumi has actually been a spirit before the series even began, however, during the events of Tobiichi Devil (Light Novel Volume 11), it is shown that Kurumi had been a spirit for a long time, being one even before and during the disastrous events of what happened in Tengu City 5 years prior to the series' beginning. 'Kurumi Killer:' Kurumi makes her first appearance as a transfer student to Raizen High, where she boldly announces herself a spirit in front of everyone in the classroom, surprising Shido and Tohka and angering Origami. Immediately after class, she approached and asked Shido to show her around the school. Thanks to a mistake made, Shido accidentally asks Kurumi to show him her panties but instead complies to do so, before being interrupted by Tohka and Origami, who were both hiding inside a locker, apparently spying on the two of them. be Continued... 'Itsuka Sister:' be Added... 'Miku Lily:' be Added... 'Miku Truth:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Angel:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Devil:' be Added... 'Itsuka Disaster:' be Added... 'Nia Creation:' be Added... Abilities/Skills Angel: Zafkiel KurumiTokisaki(27).jpg|Kurumi summoning DateALive-LightNovel--Volume3---Illustration17.jpg|Kurumi unleashing her clones (Light Novel) Kurumi summons her clones.jpg|Kurumi revealing her clones (Anime) KurumiTokisaki(21).gif|Kurumi using 's power Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Astral Dress: Elohim Skills: A gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet *'First Bullet: Aleph' - (Accelerates time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock. *'Second Bullet: Bet' - Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. *'Third Bullet: Gimmel' - (Effect Currently Unknown) *'Fourth Bullet: Dalet' - (Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock. *'Fifth Bullet: Hei' - (Effect Currently Unknown) *'Sixth Bullet: Vav' - (Effect Currently Unknown) *'Seventh Bullet: Zayin' - (Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. *'Eight Bullet: Het' - (Creates a clone of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock. *'Ninth Bullet: Tet' - (allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from a different time dimension) Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. *'Tenth Bullet: Yud' - (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock. *'Eleventh Bullet: Yud Aleph' - (Effect Currently Unknown) *'Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet' - (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power) Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock. Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary element while Time is her secondary element in terms of usage. Combined with the power of the 8th bullet, she can create a clone that has all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc.; these clones can take the form of long white hands with red outlining when they are in Kurumi's shadows. However, as these are her past selves, they sometimes may contain feelings which the current Kurumi no longer possesses and as such, Kurumi will not hesitate to kill these clones if they choose to disobey her. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi herself as she has mentioned in the last chapter of Volume 3 and in the epilogue of Volume 4. She can form a single clone by shooting herself with Zafkiel's 8th bullet, or bring out all of her clones at once from the shadows which she keeps them in. She can also use these shadows to store her clones all at once and all the time they've collected, if she needs to do so. She can also control her clones partially through small fields of shadows, most often to hold someone in place and prevent them from moving. Her "Angel" is very powerful. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her time (life force). In order to get back her life force, Kurumi possesses the ability to absorb other people's time to refill hers using a red barrier she calls the ", the clock in her eye showing how much life force she currently has. She utilizes two intricately designed guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether the Angel has been summoned already or not) and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. Kurumi has the ability to summon her spacequakes at will, as seen when she confronted Shido on the school rooftop. Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones can still use her guns, summon and dismiss Spacequakes at will, and even summon the . Gallery 'Light Novel:' DateALive-LightNovel--Volume3---Illustration5.png|Kurumi being confronted by Mana (Light Novel) DateALive-LightNovel--Encore2---Illustration1.jpg|Kurumi flirting with Shido in Encore 2 DateALive-LightNovel--Volume7---Illustration1.jpg DateALive-LightNovel--Volume7---Illustration8.jpg|Kurumi unleashing her clones to help Shido infiltrate Deus Ex Machina Industries DateALive-LightNovel--Volume11Illustration(1).jpg|Kurumi of 5 years ago confronting Shido 'Anime:' Date A Live opening - intro Kurumi.jpg|Kurumi during the opening of the Date A Live anime Date A Live - Tohka vs Kurumi.gif|Kurumi vs Tohka Capture-20140505-190003.png|Kurumi after killing and consuming her "would be" rapists Mana confronting Kurumi.jpg|Kurumi being confronted by Mana (Anime) img14438.jpg Kurumi summons her clones.jpg|Kurumi summoning her clones Kurumi summon Zafkiel - 7th bullet use.gif|Kurumi summoning and preparing to use the 7th Bullet TohkaAndKurumi(4).jpeg|Kurumi facing Tohka Kurumi appears to Shido.gif|Kurumi appearing to Shido De-to7wa213_R.jpg|Kurumi and Shido inside Miku's mansion Kurumi tease Shido.png|Kurumi teasing Shido to wear Miku's bra Kurumi_dodging_the_attacks.gif|Kurumi, holding Shido, dodging DEM's attacks KurumiTokisaki(23).png|Kurumi after the battle against DEM 'Movie:' KurumiTokisaki(64).gif|Kurumi appearing to Shido 'Video Games:' DateALive-RinneUtopia(4).jpg|Kurumi with Origami, Shido, Tohka, Kotori and Yoshino 'Others:' DateALive(8).png|Kurumi, along Shido, Miku, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Inverse Tohka, on a promotional image for Date A Live II Trivia be Added... Category:Pairing Stories Category:Pairing Stories (Character) Category:Date A Live Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters